galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Radoth
Radoth is the most central Kingdom on Xepher, it is just south of the Azure mountains and controls a wide area of central Xepher. Radoth is a evil kingdom full of slavers, Fell Knights, Hobgoblin mercenaries, and worse. Strength is everything in Radoth, strength to survive, strength to kill, strength to control, strength is power and power is everything to everyone in Radoth. Radoth is controlled by a two party democratic system, on one side you have the Dark knights, a group of fell knights, brutal fighters, and cavaliers that control half of Radoth. The other side are the Dark Mages, a group full of evil wizards, necromancers, and witches, they control the other half of Radoth. Whenever an issue comes up that needs to be addressed both sides vote and the side with the most votes gets to make the decisions. Humans are in control of Radoth but lots of evil races make their home here. Hobgoblin mercenary groups are part of the standing army and can often be seen wandering the streets of the cities looking for the weak to prey upon. Goblins roam the alleyways, sewers, and forests of Radoth, they act as fodder for the other races to use. Ogre brutes dressed in black full plate act as city guards and slavers, they also serve as shock troops in the Radoth military. The lands of Radoth are as dangerous as the cities, they teem with monsters and natural hazards, swamps full of trolls and shambling mounds, hills with giants and orcs that suffer from mudslides and rockfalls. Forests with quicksands swallow the foolish while evil fey stalk travelers. Steep mountains with sharp cliffs and endless caves hold numerous hungry things. Travel through Radoth is dangerous but the foolish and the brave often go there to take on the numerous threats around every corner, those that can't handle themselves usually end up as slaves for some evil humanoid or just end up dead in some beasts stomach. Settlements *Astyanax - Capitol of Radoth, Home of the Dark Council of Twelve. *Wust - A mountain boarder town with a Dark Mages Tower. *Furness *Castor - Home of the Dark Mage Reddig the Mad. *Truro *Monmouth *Hindon *Frith - Port city that is the major trade center for Radoth, mostly deals with slaves and other goods considered illegal elsewhere. *Midhurst *Warkworth - Port city that trades mostly in goods imported from other kingdoms. *Hythe *Thorton History Geography *Southrim Mountain - This mountain is surrounded by hills and is home to several hobgoblin tribes that serve Radoth as Mercenaries. *Lake Pain - It is said that fishermen always find bloated bodies in this lake, and often undead with lingering regrets. *Goblin Hills - South of Lake Pain are the Goblin Hills, chock full of Goblins of course. *Razor Swamp - Home to a blackscaled lizardfolk tribe that thinks humans are a delicacy. *Stinging Marsh - Home to poisonous snakes with stingers on their tails. *Bluebloat Swamp - *Lake Huriss - *The Dark Forest of Radoth - *Lost Hope Woods - *Greenstalk Marsh - This marsh has large trees that have large thorny vines growing on them. It is home to numerous poisonous reptiles. *Crooked Hills - Home to vicious hill giants that sometimes volunteer as soldiers in Radoth's Military. *Hellscream Desert - Military Radoth has a large military force mostly consisting of humanoid races. It has over 100,000 non human troops and over 50,000 human troops. The armies are overseen by General Gafgarion, a veteran Fell Knight that rules over the military forces with his terrible dark powers. Most human troops in Radoth wear black spiked full plate mail and wield longswords and heavy shields. The power behind Radoth is the Fell Knights, their command over dark powers has put them at the top of the military chain. Government & Law Size: Economy: Loyalty: Stability: Fame: Infamy: Ruler: Ruler: Consort: Councilor: General: Grand Diplomat: Heir: High Priest: Magister: Marshal: Royal Enforcer: Spymaster: Treasurer: Viceroy: Warden: